indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall College
Marshall College was a college in Bedford, Connecticut. It was one of the schools where Indiana Jones taught as a professor of archaeology. Marcus Brody served as Dean of Students and was later succeeded by Charles Stanforth. The college had its own museum, which was a branch of the National Museum.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide Brody also served as curator of the museum and paid for many of the minor artifacts that Jones retrieved on his expeditions. The college was governed by a Board of Regents. History In the 1700s, the institute that would become Marshall College started as a prep school. In 1853, the school received a collegiate charter and renamed itself after one of its generous patrons, Frederic Marshall, when it was upgraded from a prep school to a college by wealthy Connecticut industrialists.Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook In 1856, the Marshall College Library building was constructed.[[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|Novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]] Originally a male single-sex school, the college later became coeducational. Indiana Jones was teaching at Marshall College as early as 1925.The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones Just as the spring term in 1931 ended, he and Marcus Brody became involved in the quest to recover the stolen Wohat Statues, which led to Jones finding the Invincible Ruby of Ali Bey. Helen and Helen's friend were two of Jones' students that semester.Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby By 1933, he had switched to Princeton University,The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones but had returned to Marshall College by 1935. In 1936, Jones's performance as a professor for archaeology was evaluated by Charles Kennedy. Jones was teaching Archaeology 101 when the college received some US government visitors: Major Eaton and Colonel Musgrove. Meeting in a large classroom, they enlisted Jones' help in tracking down the whereabouts of Abner Ravenwood, in a search to prevent the Nazis from finding the Ark of the Covenant. By 1938, Jones had left Marshall College for Barnett College, but by the 1950s, had returned to the Archaeology Department at Marshall. In 1957, after the FBI considered Professor Jones a person of interest and suspected him of being a Communist, the Board of Regents was pressured to fire him. Dean Stanforth stood up for Jones, and managed to secure for him a more graceful exit, but at the cost of his own resignation. After being terminated, Jones was set to leave town, but met Mutt Williams. When Soviet agents chased Jones and Williams through the town, Williams drove his motorcycle through the campus to shake off the cars pursuing them. During the chase, they rode through the campus quad where an anti-Communist rally was being held. One of the cars chasing them got hit by protest signs caricaturing Communist leaders like Nikita Khrushchev, and blinded, crashed into a statue of the late Marcus Brody. The statue's head broke off, landing in the lap of the driver. To avoid the second car, Williams drove up the steps into the Marshall College Library, where he skidded to stop, scaring students and sliding under tables. One student was not easily perturbed by the arrival of the two, and simply asked Professor Jones for guidance with his assignment. Jones' response was to get out of the library and go do field work. The pursuing car, unable to enter the library, fled the scene when police sirens were heard. Later that year, Jones' role in stopping the Soviet plot to find the Crystal Skull of Akator cleared his reputation, and the college reinstated him and Stanforth, with Jones becoming an associate dean. While Jones' name and new title were being painted on his office door, Stanforth rushed through the building to his own office, to retrieve a Book of Common Prayer, which was needed at the wedding of Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood. Faculty and students of Marshall College *Faculty **Henry Jones, Jr. (1925, parts of 1930s and 1950s) **S. Bedini **Marcus Brody (Dean of Students: 1939 - 1944) **Hillary **T. Keeler **Charles Kennedy (1936) **L. Komarov **B. McFynn **M. Reed **P. Roche **J. Saunders **Charles Stanforth (c. 1957) *Students **Students of Marshall College Courses *History 100 - Introduction to History Lecture *History 101 - Medieval Europe *Archaeology 101 - Discovering the Past *History 150 - American History *History 200 - The Roman Empire *History 201 - The Fall of the Roman Empire *History 210 - The Renaissance *Archaeology 223"Deadly Rock!" *Archaeology 225 - Ancient Egypt *History 250 - Advanced Topics in American History Locations within Marshall College .]] *Quad (with statue of beloved dean) *Burke J. Carter LibraryThe Lost Journal of Indiana Jones provides the name of a library at the college in the 1930s.'' **Marshall College Art Gallery *Marshall College Library (established 1856)The [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]] names this library as the one in which Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams crash in 1957. *Office of Dean Stanforth *Office of Henry Jones, Jr. *Football Stadium''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic adaptation and ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novelization *College Offices *Marshall College chapelThe [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]] names this chapel as the one in which Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood are wed in 1957. *Meal Hall *Mathematics Building *Ferguson Science Building *Woolley Hall *Stroud Hall *Gymnasium *Observatory *Keeler Chapel *White Hall *Arnold Dorm *Bedient Dorm *Titicus Dorm *Westcott Dorm *National Museum *113 Behind the scenes Marshall College is named in honor of Frank Marshall, a regular collaborator with Spielberg and a producer on the ''Indiana Jones'' series. When the college scenes were originally shot for Raiders of the Lost Ark, there was no perceived need to name it, but when the novelization was being written, author Campbell Black, needed to call the school something, so Marshall College was conceived. Marshall himself forgot this until, when the film crew returned to shoot the college scenes for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, he began seeing his name everywhere. In Raiders of the Lost Ark, the establishing shot of the College is the exterior of the Faye Spanos Concert Hall in the University of the Pacific Conservatory, with the interior classroom filmed at Rickmansworth Masonic School in Hertfordshire, England.Raiders Of The Lost Ark film locations at Movie-Locations.com External shots of the Marshall College campus were filmed at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut, during July, 2007 for Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The Yale Commons was turned into the Marshall College library interior setting, while the entrance to the Sterling Memorial Library served as the Marshall College library entrance. William L. Harkness Hall was used for the archaeology lecture hall and corridor. The Old Campus quad was used for the protest and car crash scene, and Branford College was also used for some of the campus shots. The establishing shot is once again the Faye Spanos Concert Hall as the footage from Raiders was edited and re-used to depict the building over two decades later.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull film locations at Movie-Locations.com As a result, the very same students from the first film's 1936 setting can be seen outside during Crystal Skull in 1957. Images in the film bearing the university's coat of arms implicate that Marshall College was established in 1772. Although illegible in the movie itself, the wording can be read in the film's "making of" feature on the DVD and Blu-ray. There did exist a real Marshall College in 1936, in Huntington, West Virginia. Known today as Marshall University, Marshall was a college until 1961 when it was granted university status which later became the setting of the movie, ''We Are Marshall''. Appearances *''Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 2: Curse of the Invincible Ruby'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Indiana Jones Action Figures'' Notes and references See also * Barnett College External links *Indiana Jones production hits campus - (lists specific filming sites) ja:マーシャル大学 Category:Marshall College